My Memories Haunt Me
by WickedLittleThing
Summary: After the fall of the Organization, 6 members are left to continue. Xem/OC, Xig/OC
1. Falling Apart

**Staring over the edge of the cliff outside Castle Oblivion, Kylaxie sat with her feet hanging over **

**the edge. It was seemingly bottomless, and she couldn't help but wonder if there really was something at the bottom. If there was, it was awfully far away, hidden by the impeding darkness cloaking it. Swinging her feet pensively, she leaned over ever so slightly, holding her arm out with a rock in hand. Dropping the stone, she listened carefully for the sound of it hitting the bottom.**

**Nothing…**

**Slowly, she pulled her arm back beside her to reach for something bigger to drop, but before she could she head a light echoing sound from over the edge. Peering over once more, Kylaxie pondered her thoughts in attempt to find a reasonable excuse for throwing herself over the edge. Loneliness… Emptiness… Sorrow… Pain…**

**Sighing, She grabbed another rock, this time throwing it down with as much strength as she could as her eyes welled up with tears. Throwing her head back, she took in as much air as her lungs would allow. Lying on her back, she continued to swing her feet over the edge of the cliff as she stupidly let herself remember…**

_**Xemnas came staggering through a fading portal clutching his sides. Stumbling as he took a few steps, he soon fell to the floor coughing. Gasping for a breath, he coughed repetitively, his haggard voice echoed off the walls.**_

_**Hearing the sounds, Kylaxie opened the door to Xemnas' office as she walked laughing with Dynexys, and Fathix. Seeing the man bleeding all over the carpet, she ran in falling to her knees beside him. **_

"_**Xemnas, what happened!?" Kylaxie cried rolling him over to stare up at her.**_

_**Composing himself, he managed to bring himself to speak momentarily, "Cursed… Keyblade…" he repeated himself from earlier. Coughing, he brought his hand to his mouth. Taking the latter away, he noted blood in his hand.**_

"_**SOMEONE GET VEXEN!" Kylaxie snapped, and obliging, Fathix did just that while Dynexys had herself backed against the wall. **_

_**The girl was at a complete loss for what to do… She was at a loss for words as to suggest anything to make it easier for the two on the floor.**_

"_**Xemnas, you're going to be alright, I promise." Kylaxie sobbed as she let her hand move behind his head, lifting him up slightly so that she was holding him close to her frame. Stroking his cheek, tears began to stream from her eyes uncontrollably as the man she held shook his head.**_

"_**I failed…" he coughed some more, "I failed." He repeated a little more clearly as he shut his eyes momentarily. Reopening the latter, he let his hand move up to the emerald eyed girls cheek.**_

"_**I failed you…" He muttered under his breath as his hand left her face leaving four small trails of blood from his fingers as they did.**_

"_**No you didn't." Kylaxie murmured, "Don't speak, please." She muttered kissing him gently before turning to Dynexys, "Where is Vexen?" She asked in a panicked manner.**_

"_**Fathix went to get him, I don't know what's taking her so long." Dynexys stated quickly as she opened a portal, "I'll go get him." She said as she turned to run through the portal.**_

"_**Please do!" Kylaxie practically begged as she turned back to Xemnas who was going through an other coughing fit.**_

"_**Kylaxie…" He murmured staring up at her.**_

"_**What, what is it?" She asked, "What do you need?" She added staring down at him worriedly.**_

"_**Hearts-" He started but was cut off by the girl.**_

"_**I know… Hearts control us. They make us who we are. Without them we are Nobody, and we have no way to define ourselves as Somebody because we can feel no emotion." She stated stroking his cheek gently, "You told me all this when I first came to the Organization…" She muttered weakly as she took a deep breath to keep herself from sobbing.**_

"_**No…" Xemnas shook his head, "That's not what I was going to say, though I'm glad you paid attention." He stated earning a grin from the girl holding him, "Not many people do." He chuckled along with the red haired girl before coughing.**_

"_**What then?" She asked tilting her head to the side.**_

"_**Hearts are Power…" He muttered, "Nothingness is eternal…" He added causing the girl to deflate slightly.**_

"_**I know…" She nodded, "You do nothing but talk about Kingdom Hearts, and Nothingness, and Darkness, and-" She began to go on a little rant but was cut off by the silver haired man.**_

"_**Let me finish…" He whispered taking her hand in his, "That's what I always believed, and it's wrong." He murmured, "Hearts give us power, and Nothingness makes us forget what's really important." He explained, "Fortunately for the very, very few of us, we found something in that Darkness." He stated, letting his hand move up to her cheek once more, "I, thankfully, found you." He said softly as he stroked her cheek bone with his thumb.**_

_**Tears streaking her cheeks, she jumped slightly at the sound of a portal opening. Turning, she saw Vexen rushing through with Fathix and Dynexys in tow. **_

"_**Kylaxie…" Xemnas muttered drawing her attention, "I…" he murmured before hissing in pain. His skin was cold, and pale. They were sitting in a fair amount of blood at this point, and it was apparent to everyone in the room that the chances of Xemnas recovering from this quickly, let alone at all, was slim-to-non.**_

"_**What is it?" She asked crying.**_

"_**I will always love you." He stated pulling her closer, brushing his lips across hers gently. **_

"_**Please don't say that… Not now…" She pleaded while Vexen came over to kneel on the other side of the silver haired man.**_

"_**Xemnas, I need you to stop talking…" Vexen stated opening his medical kit.**_

"_**Ky-" He started, but his words were cut off by the girls lips.**_

"_**Listen to Vexen, please." She sobbed lightly, touching their foreheads together, "Xemnas… I can't lose you…" She murmured kissing him again.**_

"_**Kylaxie…" Vexen drew her attention quietly, "I don't think he'll-" **_

"_**Oh god, please no!" she cried tightening her grip on the man, "Please don't leave me!" She begged as tears streamed down her cheeks falling to his, "You can't leave me! You're not allowed!" She stated, frustrated.**_

"_**I love you…" Xemnas grinned even though she told him she didn't want to hear it.**_

"_**I know…" Kylaxie murmured trying to grin back, "I love you too." She grinned staring down at him, "I always will." She nodded, emerald eyes peering into auburn. Kissing the man she began to sob as his hand slipped from her hair, and fell limp to the floor. Staring down at him, she began to cry, and sob heavily as she clung to his motionless form.**_

_**Rising to his feet, Vexen walked around Xemnas empty body, he placed his hands on Kylaxie's shoulders. Pulling her up to her feet, he began to drag her away from the body. **_

_**Turning away from her dead lover, she buried her face in Vexen's chest.**_

"_**Everything will be alright." Vexen muttered rubbing her back.**_

"_**How is everything going to be ok!?" She spat hitting his chest with her closed fist, "How could you possibly think that everything is going to be ok!?" She snarled pushing away from the man, "Without him, none of us are anything!" She screamed running from the room.**_

**Laying there with the cool air chilling her skin, she began to shiver lightly. Letting her arm drape across her eyes, she let out a shuddering sigh. Lower lip quivering slightly, she turned her head to gaze up to Castle Oblivion. Dreading the thought of living their without the Organization, tears welled up in her eyes but she blinked them away.**

**Dynexys stood in the sparring hall, Spear at hand. Gritting her teeth, and clenching her fists around the staff of the spear, she began to fight imaginary beings in the hall. Jumping, and flipping about, she swung her Spear menacingly. Halting with the blade pointing towards the weapons rack, she noted the Organizations personal weapons. Scanning her eyes across the wall, her gaze stopped upon a pair of purple sniper riffles. **

**Lowering her spear slowly, she glared at the guns, nostrils flaring in anger. Screaming, she spun her spear as it faded to her ring blade. As it made contact with the rack, all the weapons came down with a clatter. Staring at the piles on the floor, she continued to breath heavily. Slipping to her knees, she banished her weapon, grabbing her hair by the handfuls. Pulling at the roots, she screamed again, only this time it drew the attention of Utadixia. **

"**Hey, what's the matter?" the short blue haired girl asked from the door of the sparring hall. Moving to comfort her Superior, she was stopped by a spear being launched in her general direction. Stopping in her tracks, she stared at the sharp implement sticking out of the stone wall noting the fact that if that's what it did to stone… What it would do to her… **

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dynexys screamed, eyes going black, watching as Utadixia did what she was told, and scurried out of the room as quickly as possible.**

"_**LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dynexys screamed throwing her spear in Larxene's general direction not really caring if she had better aim than she intended. Storming down the hall, she quirked a brow at the sound of falling, and coughing. She had heard that all to familiar sound a few days ago when Xemnas had faded leaving Kylaxie to lock herself up in her room ever since. Throwing the door to the sparring hall open, she stood there staring wide eyed at Xigbar who was attempting to stand as he coughed up an unhealthy amount of blood. **_

"_**Xigbar!" She shouted running over to the man, catching him as he fell again, "Xigbar, why did you go!?" She asked with pleading eyes. Unfortunately for the man in her grasp, the sympathy in her eyes left just as quickly as it came. Shaking him, she glared at him angrily.**_

"_**Why the FUCK did you go there!?" She snarled as the man began to laugh leaving Dynexys shell shocked at the fact that he found this amusing.**_

"_**As if I wasn't going to get a little payback for that little twerp killing Our superior, and My best friend." Xigbar stated with a groan as he shifted uncomfortably feeling blood trickle down his body from many fresh wounds, and re-opened scars.**_

"_**Xigbar…" Dynexys muttered causing Xigbar to stare at her thinking that she was going to get all weepy and emotional. He had never seen the girl like that before, and he didn't want to now… If she cried so would he…**_

"_**WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO!" She snarled in a questioning manner.**_

"_**Because you're not my Superior, and you're not to be giving me orders…" Xigbar chuckled in hopes of making light of the situation.**_

"_**No… I'm just your lover…" Dynexys muttered angrily as she hung her head, "I'm not going to cry for you." She stated more to herself than anything as she looked back up at the man.**_

"_**I wouldn't want you to." Xigbar shrugged before going into a coughing fit that knocked him from his knees to his rear, "You shouldn't cry over something as trivial as death." he stated earning a scoff from Dynexys.**_

"_**No… I just don't cry." She concluded as she settled herself beside the scarred man, "So… Is this… It?" She asked hesitantly, "Are you…" She paused not wanting to finish her phrase.**_

"_**Fading?" Xigbar quirked a brow as he finished her sentence, "I'd say yes, seeing as I doubt anyone has ever bled this much, and felt this much pain all that much and lived." Xigbar coughed up blood all over his gloved hand as his head began to spin from blood loss.**_

"_**Women." Dynexys chuckled earning a confused look from the man in her arms, "Women bleed for a week and live." She smirked, "And if you want a confirmation on the pain, ask Ky." She laughed earning a matching chuckle from the man.**_

"_**Oh, don't worry… We've all heard it." He laughed, fading into more coughing, "Take care of them." He stated as he hinted for her to take his place as his apprentice.**_

"_**No!" She snapped growing angry once again, "You're NOT going anywhere, and I won't have to look after anybody!" She shouted, "You're supposed to be the one looking after me remember?" She glared at the man attempting to give him a sense of power in their relationship. Bull shit…**_

"_**You don't need anyone to look after you." He grinned, that's why I took you on as my apprentice in the beginning." he stated, "You were strong, aggressive, strong willed, and determined." He explained, "That's why I chose you to take my place." he nodded stroking her cheek, "That and you were far to adorable to turn down." He teased.**_

"_**Xigbar!" Dynexys rolled her eyes, "You can't honestly be flirting with me while dying…" Dynexys couldn't help but chuckle, and grin for the first time since she found him like this.**_

"_**Hey, a man can try." He smirked before coughing uncontrollably, unable to find to will to stop as blood began to pool in his lungs.**_

"_**Xigbar!" Dynexys shouted leaning over him to help him sit up, but to no avail, "Xigbar, you can't do this! Not now!" She snapped clenching her fists around the collar of his coat, "You have to stay here!" She snarled, "For me!" She added shaking him slightly.**_

_**Laying there with the violet eyed girl hovering over him, he couldn't help but grin as his breathing finally began to grow faint. Hand slipping up to her hair, he pulled her close, locking lips with the black haired girl.**_

"_**Be a good girl now…" He muttered under his final breath.**_

_**Sitting there with her lover laying motionless beneath her, she slowly rose to her feet noting the fact that she was now covered in his blood. Clenching her teeth, she rand outside where it was pouring down rain in attempt to was him off of her. The sooner he was completely gone, the sooner she could bare her teeth, and get over it all. **_

_**Staring up at the sky she flinched as she heard the screams of one of the female members. Shutting her eyes she summoned her spear, and began to attack a near standing tree. Leaving it 'creatively pruned', she left to her own rooms in hopes of sleeping this all off… Maybe even forget about everything they had entirely… maybe…**_

_**Standing there breathing heavily, Dynexys turned slowly to face the farthest pillar in the sparring hall. Walking over, the closer she got, the more obvious it was that there was a stain on the floor. Kneeling beside it, she let her bare fingertips run along the blood stained floor. Tightening her jaw, she clenched her fist and let it come down hard against the stone floor, cracking it ever so slightly. **_

"_**Why the FUCK didn't you listen to me!?" She screamed at the stained floor, gritting her teeth as she rose to her feet storming out of the room, leaving the mess of weapons where it was.**_


	2. One Long Year

It had been a two weeks since the last of the Organization had fallen, and the remaining six member were left in a state of abandonment. They had each been taken in by one of their Superiors as an apprentice, in case something like this happened. They had all tried not to get attached out of fear of them leaving sooner than they had. Unfortunately for the very few of them that had grown attached, their fall had hit them the hardest. It wasn't easy on any of them, but it was obvious who was handling it better than the others.

"What are we supposed to do now?" A hesitant voice broke the silence, "We have no superior, we have no one to assign us missions, and we have no one to get mad at him when he's being an idiot…" A girl with a white strip that ran through her hair asked, slightly flustered as she looked over at Dynexys.

"Hey, you can shut up!" Xoaran snapped glaring at his new Superior, "This is a hard time for all of us, and no one needs to hear you flapping your mouth like you're the queen of the fucking world!" he spat rising to his feet and slamming his fists into the table.

"Can you both just stop?" A blue haired girl asked, "There's no need to fight at a time like this." Fathix murmured as she rolled her eyes at the two.

"Who put you in charge huh?" Xoaran asked with a sneer as he turned his glare to her.

"I'm not taking charge, I'm trying help keep things in order seeing as you're not doing anything to help!" The golden eyed girl shouted slamming her fists into the table as the boy opened his mouth to speak again, "And I swear to go! You say one more word, and I'll take you down with a single breath!" She yelled pointing a finger at Xoaran.

"I'll get a fucking fan!" he yelled back quirking a brow at her in a daring fashion.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" A furious looking Violet eyed girl screamed louder than all of them combined making Utadixia squeak at her booming voice, "You think that you can all just shout for dominance!?" Dynexys snapped walking to the head of the table where there was an absence of a chair, "We were put under apprenticeship for a reason, and we're going to continue following what they had laid out for us!" The black haired girl shouted.

"What do you expect us to do?" Utadixia asked hesitantly as the three who had been arguing earlier slowly took their seats once more.

"We continue the Organization." Dilenaxa stated with a grin of understanding, earning a nod from Dynexys.

"Well we need to decide who'll be our Superior." Xoaran butted in, "We should take a vote." He nodded with a grin.

"Let me guess… You want to put your name up for vote?" Dynexys asked with a quirked brow earning a grin, and nod from the last remaining male in the Organization, "Well… Were you Xemnas' apprentice? Do you know how to write up structured reports? Do you know how to determine when we have a new arrival, and where to find them? Do you know how to determine missions, who to send, when, and where?" She asked earning a shake of the head from the boy as he frowned.

"No, but I take it you have a reason behind your questions." He stated slouching in his seat.

"Yes, actually…" Dynexys smirked with a glare, "We were all an apprentice to the original six Superiors, we will all continue in their line of work." She stated with a nod, face ridden of all emotion.

"You expect the one person we haven't seen for the past five, six weeks to be our Superior?" The boy asked, testing his luck, he continued, "If she can't take his death who's going to say that she'll be able to take charge of the Organization." He scoffed rolling his eyes at the thought of the little red-head taking charge, "She's a joke." He laughed causing Dilenaxa to reach out and smack him atop the head.

"You shut your mouth…" She spat, "She not only had to deal with the death of her teacher, but one of her friend, and lover…" The black haired girl muttered, "Let's see how well you do if you had to go through that and more." She growled at the boy who slowly cowered in his seat.

"I know it's going to be hard, but all we can do is be supportive of one an other, and continue with their work." Dynexys continued, once Dilenaxa was done scolding her inferior, "It is going to be hard for most of us, but in the long run, just think…" She paused, hanging her head, and gritting her teeth at the memories of Xigbar flooding her mind, "We're making them proud…" She murmured before leaving the room.

Taking a deep breath, Dynexys opened a portal and walked through quickly. She had been given enough time to mourn… It was time for her to snap out of it, and join them all in the real world… Coming out of the portal before a door marked XV, she took a breath before tempting dragging the girl out of her little state of depression.

Knocking on the dark wood door softly, she stood in waiting as she listened for any sign of life within the room. Nothing. Placing her hand on the door knob, she turned it gently and pushed the door opened just enough to poke her head through. Peering into the dark room, she let her entire person enter. Closing the door tight behind her, she walked to the window pulling back the curtains to let in the slightest bit of light.

Never had she seen her friend sit willingly in the darkness. Unless the girl had someone with her, she avoided the dark like the plague, and now here she lay engulfed in the large duvet that was crumpled on the bed around her.

"Kylaxie…" Dynexys muttered watching as the girl in question didn't move an inch, "Kylaxie you have to get up… You have to get out of this room for once." She stated with a hint of sympathy in her voice, "Ky… It's been over a month, and non of us have seen you…" The violet eyed girl murmured drawing back the curtains entirely, letting light flood the room.

"So what?" the red haired girl shrugged nuzzling her head into her pillow.

"So… They need someone to take charge." Dynexys replied sitting on the edge of her friends bed. The black haired girl watched as Kylaxie slowly sat up, leaning against her head board.

"Why don't you take charge?" The emerald eyed girl asked, eyes blood shot from crying, "You'd be a better Superior for them any day." Kylaxie stated wiping her cheeks dry with the sleeves of the hoodie she wore.

"Yeah, I know." Dynexys stated with a smirk, earning a quirked brow from her friend. They sat there staring at each other in silence like this for a few moments before laughing lightly.

"They need someone compassionate…" Dynexys shrugged, "You can be the compassionate, and enthusiastic person that they need." She explained, "I can't be that. I'm not compassionate with the majority of them." Dynexys stated.

Kylaxie quirked a brow at her friend with the slightest hint of a grin.

"Alright, I'm not compassionate with any of them." She chuckled, "I try to be, but it's a lot easier for me to be disciplining." The girl shrugged grinning at her friend, "That's what makes us-" she started to say but was cut off.

"Better Superiors than Xemnas, and Xigbar." Kylaxie nodded in unison with her friend.

"Xigbar wasn't compassionate, or disciplinary, and Xemnas was too cold to be either." Dynexys nodded, "That his hoodie?" she dared to ask as she watched Kylaxie fidget with the sleeves.

Nodding, Kylaxie sniffled slightly before tears welled up in her eyes once again.

"It still smells like him…" She muttered touching the collar with her fingertips momentarily. Looking up to Dynexys, she forced a grin as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I know you miss him…" Kylaxie muttered staring back down to her lap where she was fiddling with the sleeves once again, "I hear you in the sparring hall sometimes, and I've heard you outside in the courtyard." Kylaxie stated glancing up at Dynexys who was staring out Kylaxies bedroom window, jaw practically wired shut, "You know if you ever want someone to talk to-" Kylaxie started but was cut off.

"I don't need anyone's help!" Dynexys shouted turning so that her face was out of view, "I don't want anyone's help…" She muttered clenching her fists in her lap, "I just want…" Dynexys paused wondering if she really did want to forget him entirely, "I just want to make up my mind…" She murmured turning back to Kylaxie, "Could you maybe…" She paused staring at her hands as they were balled up into fists on her lap.

"I won't bring him up anymore." Kylaxie nodded out of understanding, "No more." She forced a grin earning a mirrored expression from Dynexys as the two forced themselves to get up off the bed. Once on their feet, Dynexys opened a portal.

"Dilenaxa's almost done with Breakfast." Dynexys nodded, "I could smell it." She gestured to the portal, and followed Kylaxie through slowly.

"If you make this any harder for them than it has to be, I swear to go, I will kick your ass…" Dilenaxa snarled in Xoaran's direction, though she was addressing all of them as they sat at the table waiting, "Dynexys can handle herself when it comes to dealing with her emotional problems, but Kylaxie is sensitive… You have to watch what you say around her…" Dilenaxa stated sitting near the head of the table, "Just for the next little while anyways." She added staring at the two empty seats, one across from her and the other at the head of the table. Just as she opened her mouth to say that someone should go see if they wanted food, they came through a portal.

"Hey." Dilenaxa grinned at the emerald eyed girl who gave her a sheepish grin in return. As both girls took their seats, Dynexys took her customary toast, and munched on it as pleasantly as she could.

"So…" Kylaxie spoke in front of the remainder of the Organization for the first time in weeks, "What's for breakfast?" She asked with a soft grin as Dynexys passed her, her breakfast.

"I hope you don't mind Scrambled eggs, Bacon, and Toast." Dilenaxa grinned placing a hand on Kylaxie's out of understanding.

Grinning back, Kylaxie held her friends hand.

"Yeah, it's great." She nodded not, letting go as she began to eat.

"This is going to be a very long year…" Xoaran muttered under his breath, his words going unnoticed as they ate their breakfast.


	3. Beaten and Bleeding, but still Breathing

Breakfast went fairly quickly, and quietly. Non of them really knew where to start, and Kylaxie couldn't help but feel like they were expecting too much of her. He couldn't do this alone, and Dynexys and Dilenaxa thankfully knew that. The red haired girl left just as quietly as she came, to go and get dressed. Putting on the customary Organization coat, she grinned softly at the sight ff the coat she had stolen from Xemnas half a year ago, and kept. Taking it from her closet, she held it tight in her hands, smelling it for any trace signs of him. Nothing…

Putting it back, she left her room and roamed the halls. Everything was so quiet. Nothing was like it was. Everything had changed since they left. The white walls reflected the slightest bit of light, illuminating the room so perfectly, but the halls still seemed so dark… So empty… So lifeless… Everything was different now, and it wasn't about to go back.

Kylaxie was just waiting for the moment that Xemnas, and the others would jump out, yell surprise, and Xemnas to take her to his room to kiss her, hold her, and whisper sweet nothings in her ear… But they never did… he never would…

Taking a deep breath, she held her head high, and walked into the lounge where they all sat, surprisingly. Walking in, she grinned at them, and they knew it was forced. Walking over to a high backed, leather seat with wooden legs, and arms padded my bore black leather, Kylaxie sat down. Stroking the arms gently, she couldn't help but grin as she remembered the nights that she would walk in and find Xemnas sitting in the chair alone. She would walk over, and either sit on the floor closest to the fire beside him, or she would curl up in his lap and fall asleep there.

She found it harder than she thought, to suppress memories of him, and she couldn't hold back that single stray tear from rolling down her cheek. Instead of fighting it, and trying to rid herself of memories, she simply pushed them back into hiding as she turned to watch as Fathix burst into laughter. She and Xoaran had been playing games earlier in the sparring hall, and Kylaxie guessed that they were telling the others of what had happened to the poor boy.

"Well, he thought it would be fun to try and use Larxene's Kunai, and instead of having a decent sparring match with me, he wound up stabbing himself in the leg, and earning himself a trip to Utadixia." Fathix laughed. The story itself was rather amusing seeing as the boy had hurt himself, but if anything, it was Fathix's laughter that made the rest of them laugh along with her.

"It wasn't funny!" Xoaran laughed earning a quirked brow from the blue haired girl.

"Then why are you laughing!?" She mocked laughing hysterically as she replayed the scene in her head over, and over again."

That was how the rest of their afternoon had gone. Laughing, joking, goofing off. They all forgot the heavy burden of having to take charge. They were now the ones to bear the weight of the worlds on their shoulders as Superiors as the Organization XIII… None of them were able to realize that they were the Organizations legacy now that they were carrying on all it's burdens.

None of them had to realize any of that right then. This was their time to patch up their wounds, and recover from the heavy beating they'd earned… Then, and only then…

They'd take out the Keyblader…


	4. I Still Remember

The Next few days passed relatively easily. There were a few disputes as to who should be what rank in the organization, but after a few words with Dynexys, everything had sorted itself out. Kylaxie went on to be the Superior, Dynexys her second, and Dilenaxa her third. Utadixia had taken on Vexen's tasks, Xoaran had been taken in as apprentice to Lexaeus, and Fathix had gone to be Zexion's apprentice, and therefore took on his rank.

Things were running fairly smoothly. Kylaxie had decided to move in to Xemnas' room, against Dilenaxa's pleads, and found it much easier to make it through a day without tears. It was where Xemnas started it all. It was a part of him, and now she was carrying on his life's work. A few feet from his desk there was a stain on the hard wood floor, and Dynexys had found her sitting beside it reading, and on occasion, even talking to it.

Dynexys had moved into Xigbar's room, and though she didn't find anymore comfort than she had in her own room, she found that her anger subsided when she was there. She kept most of his things, like his bed, his dresser, his TV, the desk, the mini fridge, and the wall colour. She put down a carpet, changed the curtains, the bed fittings, and she added curtains around the bed. Things were settling down in her mind, and she was finding it easier to talk about him now. Though she still got frustrated, she was at least able to laugh about him with Kylaxie from time to time.

All in all… Things were shaping up around the castle.

Kylaxie sat in her room at her desk. She had left all Xemnas' furniture where it was as to keep the memories alive. Flipping through a few of the folders in one of the filing cabinets in the corner of the room, Kylaxie noted that Xemnas had left out mention of any new arrivals after Roxas. Besides their Files, there was no mention of them anywhere else. Their names showed up on Mission reports if they were the ones who had taken the missions, but… Nothing… His reports consisted of the Organization member's, the missions, and the heatless. Not even the papers stating the arrival of new members… Frowning at the papers in her hands, she looked out the window to Kingdom Hearts.

"What were you up to?" She asked herself as she closed the files in front of her, placing them back in their rightful places. Sitting back at her seat behind her desk, she leant back staring at the ceiling. The fireplace to the side crackled and popped making her grin. Turning in her chair, she stared into the fire as memories of her first arrival flooded her mind.

_Standing in the mans office, she fidgeted slightly. His gaze was heavy on her, and she couldn't seem to get away from it. Looking up at the man, she flinched slightly as his eyes flared with… well… nothing. There was nothing there. They were empty. They were Bright, and Powerful, but at the same time… There was nothing there._

"_Why are you nervous?" He asked with a quirked brow, "You can't feel emotion… Why do you show it?" He questioned as he folded his hands over her open folder. She only knew it was hers because it boasted her name in bright red ink that practically glowed in the dim lit room._

"_But I can." She stated quietly as the man scoffed._

"_No, you can't" He stated, "You have no heart… You can't feel emotion." His voice boomed. It was apparent to the emerald eyed girl that he was very passionate about this, but it was ridiculous._

"_How does your Heart have anything to do with feeling emotion?" The girl asked, and before Xemnas could answer, she continued, "Your emotions are controlled by a lobe in your brain… Your heart pumps blood throughout your body so that you can live." She laughed, "So what is it? Am I missing a lobe in my brain, or my Heart?" She asked with a quirked brow. Xemnas couldn't help but smirk. He barely knew this girl for ten minutes, and already he liked her._

"_You have no heart." He stated with a nod, "But you can't feel emotion… It's impossible for a nobody to feel emotions." He explained with a shrug._

"_Well that's for damn sure." Kylaxie laughed, "If I have no heart, then that means I'm dead… If I'm dead, I can't feel emotion because that means that my brain's shut down, and therefore, I can't feel emotion." She continued to laugh as she shook her head._

"_You're not dead." Xemnas… laughed?_

"_Are you a Nobody?" the girl asked._

"_Yeah…"_

"_Then how could you possibly be laughing, seeing as Nobodies can't feel emotion, and to laugh you have to be amused, and isn't amusement linked with Happiness?" She asked, "If you're a nobody… You can't be happy." She grinned. _

_Xemnas let out a sigh as he grinned back at the girl. Staring down at her folder, he wondered why these things couldn't have it written in big red letters "SMART ASS". Clearing his throat, he stared up at the girl._

"_Kylaxie… Hearts control us. They make us who we are. Without them we are Nobody, and we have no way to define ourselves as Somebody because we can feel no emotion." He stated, eyes fixated on her folder, "Hearts are Power… Nothingness is eternal…" He muttered looking up at the red haired girl, "I want you to remember this… One day I'll mention it, and I want you to remember." He smirked, "Can you do that for me?" He asked with a sincere grin, earning a wide toothy grin from the girl. Her emerald eyes seemed brighter in this light than they really were, he guessed, Same with her hair. He shrugged the thoughts aside as they began to go too in depth._

Turning her gaze from the fire, Kylaxie rose to her feet. Walking around her desk, she sat beside the blood stain in the hardwood flooring. Touching it with her fingers, she grinned softly down at it.

"Hearts control us. They make us who we are. Without them we are Nobody, and we have no way to define ourselves as Somebody because we can feel no emotion." She muttered under her breath, "Hearts are Power… Nothingness is eternal…" She murmured before grinning a little wider, "I found something in that Darkness too… I found you in that Darkness too…" She said softly as she laid her hand over the fairly large stain

Dynexys sat on the floor at the foot of her bed with the pillows piled up in front of her, propping her up as the TV blared one Xigbar's movies. She couldn't deny, the man had good taste. She could smell him… The room still smelt like him, and that made her feel needy. She no longer had him to turn to when she felt that way. When she felt emotional, and needy… She NEVER felt that way for Christ sake, and she had to now when he wasn't around to take care of her…

Shifting to her side, she grinned at the dent in the wall from the first time they hooked up. He had tried to remove his pants too quickly, and tripped, hitting his head against to wall. Dynexys had inevitably laughed at him and called him an idiot, but she got him an ice pack non-the-less. And he was, surprisingly enough, still fit to continue their little rendezvous.

Laughing out loud at the memory, Dynexys dared to dig deeper, and dwell on their first meeting…

_She was finally finished talking to the Superior, and she was let to roam and see where everything was… Meet the other members, and 'Make Friends' the man had said. Yeah, doubtful… Walking the halls, she found a set of White wooden double doors, and behind them she could hear the firing of guns. Intrigued, she pushed one of the doors open to find a man with long black hair streaked with white, tied back, topless, and more scarred than anyone she'd ever seen… He was so cut up, and looking more shredded than a Julianne Salad. Yes…She even went as far as thinking up a silly pun for how hot this man was…_

"_Hello there." He stated, finally noticing that he had an audience, "You must be the new kid." He grinned banishing his weapon, and walking over to the girl, "I'm Xigbar." He nodded holding out a hand._

"_Dynexys…" She muttered taking his hand, "And yeah… I'm the new… kid…" She stated looking off to the side before staring back up at him, "I'm not a kid." She chuckled with a hint of offence in her voice._

"_You a teen?" He asked with a quirked brow._

"_Yeah…" _

"_Kid." He grinned with a conclusive nod._

"_Alright then grandpa." She smirked, "How old are you?" She asked with a quirked brow as she crossed her arms across her chest._

"_Wow… Grandpa? Really?" He asked, his eyebrows practically fusing together he was looking so pensive, "I must be one really young, hot grandpa…" He laughed, "I'm 29." He chuckled summoning his gun once more._

"_Nice gun." She grinned mockingly._

"_I know right?" He grinned back holding it up, "Pretty big." He nodded._

"_Seems sharp." _

"_Pshyeah it is!" Xigbar smiled widely, "Especially if I shoot you with it." _

"_Sounds exciting."_

"_It really is." He nodded, "Maybe I'll let you play with it sometime," he couldn't help but chuckle._

"_Is that an invitation?" She asked with a quirked brow, and a crooked grin._

"_That it is." He nodded._

"_Sexual Innuendo's are great aren't they?" Dynexys laughed._

"_They really are." Xigbar joined her laughing as he stared down at her noting her violet eyes, "You're a pretty cool kid." He grinned before turning to walk to his target that moved at random across the far wall, "Should come spar sometime." He grinned over his shoulder, "Maybe you'll be so lucky as to get a weapon with as many Sexual Innuendo's." He laughed as he continued to fire off rounds._

"_Maybe…" Dynexys muttered as she turned to continue roaming the castle, "Guess it is possible to make friends." she grinned as she walked down the hall in a bit of a better mood than before._

"_Spear…" Dynexys laughed, "Talk about Sexual Innuendo's…" She muttered turning back to the movie. Laying there, she slowly drifted off to sleep to her memories._


	5. Here

"Dynexys!" A voice echoed the halls, "I've got a bone to pick with you!?" Xoaran came walking up behind her in the hall, eyes blazing with anger, fists clenched, and jaw clamped shut, "I've been thinking about back when you decided to take charge, and I was just wondering…" He paused, his stance giving the impression that he'd calmed down, but Dynexys knew better, "WHO THE FUCK DIED AND MADE YOU BOSS NUMBER 2!?" He snapped glaring at the girl, form back to being wound tight and aggressive.

Glaring back at the boy, she fought to keep her cool, but to no avail. Slowly, she let her hands ball up into fists, and her eyes slowly faded to black as she gritted her teeth.

"Xigbar…!" She stated trying to push her anger down some.

"He was nothing! He had no Superiority to a lot of us, so what gave him the right to act all high and mighty!?" Xoaran spat, not taking into consideration the fact that he was a, screaming at his Superior in the middle of an open hall where no one would save him, and b, screaming at a Berserker nobody in the middle of an open hall where no one would save him…

Forgetting words entirely, Dynexys drew back a fist. Bringing it forward, it made contact with his jaw leaving a sickening crunch to echo through the hall. Continuing with the beating he had practically asked for, she net the toe of he boot make contact with his knee cap, and with a pop, and a cry of pain, the boy fell to the floor with a thud. Drawing her foot back once more, she let it make contact with his ribs a few times before stomping her other foot down on his shin leaving him to continue to cry out in pain with the second sickening crunch, this time of breaking bone.

"You were Lexaeus' apprentice…" Dynexys muttered calming down ever so slightly as a hint of Violet returned to her eyes, "Learn to be like him, and be silent… It might just save your life next time you decide to let your mouth run off." She stated before letting her foot make contact with his stomach one more time, "I suggest going to see Utadixia for you… wounds…" She ordered before turning, and walking on down the hall once again, leaving Xoaran to lay there and sob on the floor.

Moving quickly down the hall, she rounded a corner aimlessly. Stopping in front of a set of double doors, she began to shake slightly. Pushing them open like she had 2 years ago, she poked her head in. Stepping in to the sparring hall, Dynexys stood there staring at the now replaced weapons on the wall. Walking over slowly, she grabbed one of the purple guns off the rack. Moving to the center of the wall, she began to fire at the moving target. She kept shooting… again… again… again… Silence…

Turning her attention to the blood stain by the farthest pillar in the room, she began to fire off rounds at it. Dropping the sniper riffle to the floor, she walked over to the stain. Kneeling before it, she clenched her fist, and let it come down at the slightly cracked stone flooring, cracking it even more. Shoulders shaking, she glared down at 'him' before letting out a scream.

"Why didn't you listen to me!?" She asked to no one in particular, "If you had just done what I asked, this never would have happened!" She shouted, body shaking in rage, "Because I couldn't keep you here, you had to DIE!" She screamed as she tried to make herself stop. No such luck.

"If I was as strong as you say, then why couldn't I keep you here…?" She muttered under her breath laying a flat hand on the marked floor, "If you were here, then I wouldn't feel like this… I couldn't stop you… Who's to say that I'll be able to do your job?" She asked, voice getting louder once more. Rising to her feet once more, she took a few paces away from 'him'.

"I didn't want to lose you, and now that you're gone you won't LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, ring blade summoned, and at hand as she threw it at the weapons rack again. As everything fell with a clatter, she bolted from the room. She couldn't bring herself to stop running… She couldn't stop or else her memories would catch up to her… Then she'd be trapped, and she wouldn't be able to get away again…

Again…

"_I've told you again, and again…" The eye patched man chuckled, "If you keep that up then you're going to hurt yourself." He muttered, sniper riffles at hand. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving slightly._

"_And I told you again… and again…" she muttered, chuckling just like he had, "If you keep this up, I'll eventually hurt you." She muttered, Spear at hand. Breathing heavily, continuing onwards, she swung her spear in his direction. Stabbing, and swinging it wherever he was, she began to move faster, and faster, getting closer, and closer, with each swing._

_Smirking, Xigbar continued to block of her hits, and fire in her direction, watching as she blocked off each of his rounds. Jumping back, the Freeshooter fired once as his feet made contact with the stone flooring . _

_Falling to the floor with a thud, Dynexys slowly sat up with wide eyes. Staring from her shoulder, which held the single round that Xigbar had fired, to Xigbar, she let her jaw drop. _

"_You Bastard!" She shouted laughing slightly. Grabbing it, she pulled it out, and tossed it to the side._

"_Dynexys, I'm so sorry!" Xigbar shouted running over to the girl, and kneeling by her side, "Come on, let's take you to see Vexen." He said out of panic as he tried to help her to her feet._

"_Oww, stop…" Dynexys groaned as Xigbar placed her back on the floor again._

"_Were does it hurt?" He asked with a concerned expression._

"_Everywhere." She laughed, "We've been at this for a few hours, I'm going to hurt for a while." She shrugged grinning up at the man._

"_Alright… Where doesn't it hurt?" He asked with a quirked brow._

_Holding up her hand, Dynexys watched in curiosity as Xigbar took it. Placing a kiss on her hand, Xigbar smiled at her softly._

"_Anywhere else?" He asked._

"_Here…" She pointed at the shoulder that wasn't shot._

_Xigbar kissed it._

"_Here." She pointed at her neck._

_Xigbar kissed it, and lingered a moment._

"_Here…?" She touched her jaw._

_Xigbar kissed it gently._

"_Here…" She touched her cheek._

_Xigbar kissed it with a grin._

"_Here." She touched the tip of her nose._

_Xigbar kissed her nose._

_Not saying a word, Dynexys laid a finger on her lips momentarily._

_Without hesitation, Xigbar placed his lips against hers gently. Slipping his hands around her waist slowly, he pulled her a little closer._

_Snaking her arms around his neck, she flinched subtly at the pain in her shoulder._

_Breaking off the kiss, Xigbar smirked at the girl, "You said I wouldn't get you."_

"_I was talking about when we were-" She was cut off by hip lips once more, "Sparring…" She muttered under her breath as he pulled away once again._

"_I wasn't." He grinned stroking her cheek._

"_Hey, can you do that again?" She asked with a slightly eager grin._

_Dynexys stopped her running, giving up on trying to escape the memories that flooded her mind. Hunched over, hands on her knees to keep herself standing, Dynexys looked up to see where she had run to. Glancing to the side, she noted the mangled looking tree that she had assaulted those 2 months ago. Letting out a sigh, she moved to sit on the grass surrounding the tree, back against the trunk. Staring up at it's sad looking branches, she let her hand run across the trunk gently._

"_I know how you feel…" she muttered with a sigh as she stared off into the distance, "I feel your pain…" she murmured letting her head fall back lightly against the tree, shutting her eyes._


	6. Impossible is Probable

Kylaxie walked the halls, not all that eager to ask her friend to go and pick up the new kid, but she figured Dynexys would appreciate having something to take her mind off things. Stopping at a large window, she looked down to see the girl in question sitting at the foot of a tree. A very sad looking tree at that… Opening up a portal, Kylaxie came out a few meters from the Vengeful Parasomnia.

"Hey Nex…" Kylaxie muttered drawing the girls attention, "I need you to do me a favour." She stated tightening her grip on the file.

"What is it?" The girl asked rising to her feet, taking the file away from the girl slowly.

"There's a little problem with Heartless control in Hollow Bastion." the red head explained with a nod, "I figured you know Hollow Bastion the best, and I'm sure you could use some time out of the castle." She grinned up at her friend.

"Alright, no problem." Dynexys nodded as Kylaxie walked away, "Hey, Ky…?" the violet eyed girl called out, drawing her attention, "Thanks." She grinned.

"No problem." Kylaxie muttered as she turned and continued to leave the courtyard. Once back inside, she slowly made her way down the hall to the kitchen. Standing outside the door, she could smell something being cooked. Grinning, she pushed the door open slowly.

"You mind waiting to eat until lunch for Christ sake?" Dilenaxa snapped, never facing the door.

Quirking a brow, Kylaxie smirked at her friend, "No." She chuckled.

"Ok, You can-" the girl spun around holding a wooden spoon in Kylaxie's direction menacingly, "Come right on in." The girl laughed walking over to the emerald eyed girl.

"Bad day?" Kylaxie asked staring up at the girl.

"Nothing I can't handle…"

"Need help?" Kylaxie stared up at Dilenaxa with a quizzical expression.

"You want to like the bowl, and spoon?" Silver eyes dancing.

"Really?" Kylaxie asked eagerly.

"Yeah, really." Dilenaxa laughed as the girl bounced over to the batter coated spoon, and bowl. Hopping up onto the counter, she swung her feet lightly as she licked them clean

"Xaldin never used to let anyone do this." Kylaxie chuckled with Dilenaxa at the memories of Xaldin banishing whoever entered the kitchen, with knives, and threatening words.

Dynexys walked the streets of Hollow Bastion, hood up, and hands in her pockets. Noting the fact that she couldn't see much as her hood hung in her eyes, she removed it as she stood there in town square. There were a few people around, but no sign of Heartless… Turning to a man sitting on a high stool at a noodle shop, she tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Excuse me, I was just wondering if-" She stopped, eyes wide, and jaw held tightly shut.

"Can I help you?" The man asked as he gathered up his hair at the base of his neck to tie it back.

Unable to say a word, Dynexys slowly backed away from the man shaking her head.

"Are you alright?" He asked stepping off his seat, "Hey, kid…" He muttered placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I-… I'm not a kid…" She stuttered, unsure what else to say.

"You're a teen right?" The man asked with a smirk, earning a nod from Dynexys, "Kid." He nodded back with a grin, "So… Are you alright?" He asked looking slightly concerned.

"Y-Yeah…" She muttered under her breath finding herself unable to move, "I'm fine Grandpa…" She nodded earning herself a laugh from the man.

"I must be one hot Grandpa." He chuckled shaking his head, staring back to where he sat to see if his food was there.

Staring at the man, Dynexys slowly began to shake, eyes going glassy with moisture. Blinking, Dynexys couldn't bring herself to take her eyes off the man… It was…

"What's your name kid?" he asked grinning at her.

"Dynexys." She replied quietly.

"Well Hello there!" He grinned, "I'm Braig." He introduced himself.

"What…?" Dynexys stared at him widening her eyes, and shaking fervently.

"My name's Braig." He repeated himself, "I know right? Weird name." He laughed lightly as he shook his name.

"Xigbar…" She muttered under her breath, in almost a whisper. _You look just like him... _She thought to herself.

"Huh?" Braig quirked a brow at her before tilting his head to the side, and nodding in thought, "You know, I kinda like that." He grinned, "It's like… My name with an 'X'." He grinned down at her.

"I uh…" She murmured, "I gotta run…" She said quickly as she ran off leaving the man to stand there looking confused.

"See you around!" He called after her before shrugging, and walking back to his seat.


	7. It's Impossible

Running through the portal, she came out in the dining hall. Everyone's attention was drawn to Dynexys as she stood there breathing heavily. Shaking uncontrollably, Dynexys lifted her gaze to rest on Kylaxie.

"How could you…" She muttered under her breath.

"What?" Kylaxie asked slightly confused, "I figured you could handle a few simple heartless… You never had any pro-" She was cut of by Dynexys screaming.

"HE WAS THERE KYLAXIE!" Dynexys yelled at the girl, watching as she rose from her seat.

"Who… Who was there Dynexys?" Kylaxie asked confused, "Was it Xahanort?" She asked growing slightly worried.

"XIGBAR! XIGBAR WAS THERE, BUT IT WASN'T HIM!" Dynexys screamed at the Red Haired girl.

"How could Xigbar be there, he's-"

"HE SAID HIS NAME WAS BRAIG, AND THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT KNEW HIS SOMEBODY'S NAME WAS XEMNAS, XALDIN, YOU AND I!" Dynexys continued to scream.

"How is that Possible…?" Kylaxie asked, "Xigbar faded before he could get his… heart… back…" Kylaxie muttered as her gaze shifted to the floor.

"Ky?" Dilenaxa muttered from her seat.

"All of you, just finish eating… Finish whatever it was that you were doing before hand, and keep to yourselves for the rest of the day…" Kylaxie ordered opening a portal, and rushing through, Dynexys hot on her heels.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Dynexys snapped as she looked around the room to find that they were in Ansem's lab, "Why are we here?" the girl asked curiously.

"I need to see this for my own two eyes…" Kylaxie stated leaving the girl to stand there. Walking down flight, after flight of stairs, she eventually left the building entirely. Walking the Streets of Hollow Bastion, she rounded a corner growing closer, and closer to town square. Rounding the corner, she ran head first into someone's back, falling backwards onto the ground. Cursing under her breath, she looked up with a lightly glare, only to have it fade into a look of shock as the man she ran into held out a hand to help her to her feet.

"You should watch where you're going." He stated in a husky tone, "You could get yourself if you're not careful." He added, pulling her to her feet.

"I-… I- I'm sorry…" she stuttered staring up at the man.

"What's with you?" He asked with a quirked brow, "You look like you've just seen a ghost." He chuckled quirking a brow at the girl.

"I think I have…" She muttered under her breath staring up at the Silver haired, Auburn eyed man.

"What?" The man asked slightly confused.

"Xem-…" She paused staring up at the man as tears welled up in her eyes. Shoulders shaking, she practically threw herself at the mans chest, gripping at his shirt as she cried quietly.

"Um… Are you… Alright?" He asked not really sure what to do, "If you don't mind my asking… What are you doing?"

"How could you leave!?" Kylaxie asked, entire body shaking as she clung to the mans torso.

"Who are you?" He questioned as he grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her away gently. Bending forwards so that he was at eye level, he kept his hands on her shoulders as he stared at her. Emerald eyes staring off into space in the direction of his feet, she sniffled lightly. Staring at her sympathetically, he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his sleeve.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea who you are…" He shrugged, "I can't help you with… whatever it is you crying about." He stated with a sympathetic gaze.

"I'm Kylaxie…" She muttered under her breath staring at the mans auburn, almost orange eyes.

"I'm Ansem." He grinned back at the girl as she nodded.

"I know." she murmured staring down at her feet as tears continued streaking her cheeks. She wanted so badly for him to hold her… to kiss her… She wanted him to come home, and stay with them. She wanted to turn back time and forget all that ever happened…

"Feeling better?" He asked tilting his head to the side, frowning slightly as Kylaxie shook her head, "Well… What can I do to make you feel better?" He asked with a grin.

"Come home…" She whispered softly.

"Hm?" He muttered standing up straight, "Come here…" He ordered as he pulled her into his embrace.

Standing there with wide eyes, Kylaxie slipped her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest.

"I don't see how a hug from me will help you feel better…" He shrugged as he stared down at the top of her red head.

"Xemnas…" She muttered fisting the back of his sweater in her hands.

"Is that who you're looking for?" He asked with a grin.

Kylaxie stared up at him, giving up, "Yeah… I won't be able to find him though…" Kylaxie murmured.

"Maybe I could help?" He offered, quirking a brow as Kylaxie shook her head, "Don't want help?" He grinned softly.

"No, it's not that… It's just…" She took in a deep breath as a stray tear rolled down her cheek, "He's dead…" She said softly as she pulled herself away from the man, "If you'll excuse me…" She muttered, opening a portal. Backing through it, she came out in her rooms.

"It's impossible…" She muttered under her breath.


	8. It's The Only Way

Turning to face her desk, Kylaxie jumped as she saw Dynexys sitting there, "Jesus Dynexys, you nearly gave me a…" She paused as all of Xemnas words flooded her mind, "You scared me half to death." She corrected herself with a slight chuckle.

"You saw him then did you?" Dynexys asked gritting her teeth, "How is he-"

"I saw Xemnas…" Kylaxie butted in staring down at Dynexys before walking around the desk, "Out of the chair…" She said quietly, and took her seat as Dynexys left it to go sit in one of the seats on the other side.

"What is going on?" Dynexys asked clenching her fists, "They're supposed to be dead, and then there they are walking around Hollow Bastion…" She said quickly as she began to fiddle with the beads on the draw strings of her hood.

"I don't know… It's like…" Kylaxie paused, "It's like as soon as they faded they were given their Hearts back." Kylaxie stated touching her hand to her face as she pondered her thoughts.

"Well then that's all we need to do then is kill ourselves so that we fade, then we can start over, and go back to them." Dynexys concluded eagerly.

"No…" Kylaxie shook her head, "Did Braig remember you?" She asked with a sceptical glance.

Shaking her head, Dynexys stared down at the desks surface, "No… He didn't…" She muttered sounding very hurt.

"If we were to make ourselves fade, and even if we did get our Hearts back in the process, we'd just wind up back in our home worlds… Though it would be possible for you to meet Braig again, you two wouldn't remember one an other." She explained with a shrug, "We can't…" She murmured as she remembered feeling Ansem's arms wrapped around her.

"What then?" Dynexys asked as if Kylaxie had a solution.

With a sigh, Kylaxie rose to her feet, and moved to stand in front of the crackling fire, "We take their Hearts from them again…" Kylaxie concluded as she placed her hands on her hips.


	9. Let's do it

Kylaxie sat at her desk as Dynexys left in a hurry. Pulling out a fresh folder, she stuffed Xemnas, and Xigbar's folders inside before leaving her rooms with just as much haste as Dynexys. She was in need of finding an old friend, and fast. Practically sprinting down the hall, she turned a corner where a Portal was open and waiting for her. Speeding through, she came out in Destiny dodging some students in school uniforms. Slowing to a stop at the dock, she looked out to see three all too familiar people sitting there. Walking out, she dropped the file between Sora and Kairi as she stood behind Riku.

"Where's Namine…" Kylaxie demanded as Sora rose to his feet quickly, glancing down at the labels. 'Xemnas' and 'Xigbar' were boasted in bright red ink, "Let's not waste my time…" She snarled as she grabbed Kairi by the hair, and hoisting her to her feet. Summoning her blade, she held it to the girls throat, "Find me Namine NOW…" She snarled pressing the blade harder against her throat.

Dynexys practically dove through a portal to Hollow Bastion once more. Taking a seat of a crumbling stone wall, she watched Braig closely waiting for Kylaxie to arrive. The man was sitting in the same spot as before, only… Squinting her eyes to focus a little better, she tried to see what he was so fascinated with. Eyes widening, she saw that he held a sharp edged pendant that had 'XVI' etched into it's surface. Breathing growing heavy, Dynexys clenched her fists and let one come down onto the stone wall she sat on, breaking off a large piece. Looking around, she grabbed it, and through it off behind her.

"How do you have that?" Dynexys asked more confused than ever, "You left me thinking I lost that!" Dynexys snarled under her breath as she glared daggers at the mans back. Jumping slightly at the sudden portal that opened in front of her, Kylaxie came out with Namine in tow.

"You found her? Where was she?" Dynexys asked with a grin for the first time in weeks.

"I have my ways." Kylaxie muttered in response as she shoved the folders into Namine's hands, "Give Xigbar all these memories back…" Kylaxie demanded as she shoved the little blond girl to the ground.

"I can't just give memories back like 'that'" Namine stated as she snapped her fingers.

"Do it, so help you god…" Dynexys snarled gripping the straps of the girls dress, and shaking her lightly.

Nodding, Namine was released, and she went to work letting the memories flood the man's mind.

Rising to her feet, Dynexys walked over to the man slowly. Reaching around him, she took the pendant from his grip.

"I believe this is mine…" She muttered staring up at the man as he rose to his feet with wide eyes.

"Dynexys…" He muttered softly before pulling her into his grasp, "Did I really fade?" He asked with a quirked brow as he stroked her cheek gently.

Nodding, Dynexys pulled back and slapped him hard across the face, "That's for leaving me!" Dynexys spat.

Grabbing her wrist, Xigbar pulled her back into his grasp letting his hand run up to her hair, capturing her lips with his own. Pushing his tongue past her lips, Xigbar slipped his free arm around her waist. Pulling away momentarily, he stared down at her with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry I left you…" He murmured brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"I'm sorry you did too…" She stated, obviously not in a very forgiving mood, "Don't do it again…" But she forgave him anyways.

Kylaxie stood beside Namine with a grin.

Namine turned to sneak away, but Kylaxie grabbed her by the hair, spinning her back to face her.

"I'm not done with you yet…" Kylaxie spat dragging the girl down the street. Stopping the length of a street away, Kylaxie shoved Xemnas' folder into the little blonds' hands, "Now give him his…" She ordered, watching the girls every movement. Glancing up at Ansem, she waited eagerly for him to regain his memories. Glancing down at Namine, the girl nodded.

"Stay here, so help me god I will hurt you…" Kylaxie threatened before looking up at the sound of the mans voice.

"Threatening the weak was never really your m.o.…" The man stated with a grin as he held his arms open to the emerald eyed girl.

Grinning, tears welled up in her eyes for the millionth time since his fading, and she ran to him. Jumping into his arms, she threw her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips against his with no hesitation. Pulling back, she grinned down at him as he held her up.

"I've missed you so much!" Kylaxie nearly sobbed as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"So uh… Ansem huh?" Xemnas asked with a smirk.

"What about him?" Kylaxie asked with a grin.

"You were sort of all over him is all…" He shrugged with a quirked brow.

"I thought it was you!" Kylaxie excused herself, and Xemnas only laughed.

"I'm just teasing you luv."

"I know."

Bringing her face close to his, she kissed him gently.

"Ky… You have to go…" Xemnas muttered as he touched his forehead to hers, "The memories given by Namine are only temporary, and won't last much longer…" He explained as he let her slip to her feet.

"B-but… Namine can keep giving them back to you…" Kylaxie stated as she started to shake lightly.

"Yeah, but you know more than both of us that keeping her around against her will isn't right." He stated, "You were the one that told me that remember?" He reminded the girl as he stroked the tears away from her face, "You can't keep her around just so you can keep me…" He finished.

"Well then tell me how to bring you all back!" Kylaxie shouted, "Tell me how to take your hearts away again! I can't do it without you!" She pleaded as she slipped to her knees, Xemnas lowering himself with her.

"Kylaxie, if you order the Heartless…" He paused, not sure how to tell her the consequences of taking someone's heart for a second time.

"So just order the Heartless." Kylaxie nodded.

"Kylaxie… Just wait a second." He ordered as she knelt on the ground with her, "Which is worse… Living knowing that Ansem is alive, and well, but has no recollection of who you are, or knowing that I'm dead, and there's no chance of ever seeing me as a Nobody, and a Somebody?" He asked as he stared at the girl with a stern expression.

"I…" She paused not really sure which would be worse. It would be painful knowing that Ansem was wandering around Hollow Bastion with no knowledge of who she was, or what they had as Nobody's, but… Not being able to wake up knowing that Xemnas' Somebody was out there would be just as bad, if not even worse. With Ansem she at least has the ability to know that a part of him is out there…

"With… With Ansem around, you're still here…" She muttered, "But it's still not you…" Kylaxie stated as she looked up at the man.

"Kylaxie, it's best if you just forget me." Xemnas shrugged, "Forget what we had, and forget how you… felt…" He muttered under his breath, "Don't seek me out again either. In doing so, you're taking away parts of Ansem's life." He shook his head, "I'm sorry I left you, and I regret everything I ever did to merit my fading, but you have to be strong." He nodded. Rising to his feet, he left her to kneel there on the ground and sob. It was so much more painful to hear her crying like that now that he could fully feel emotion. Turning slightly, he peered over his shoulder as he felt his memories weakening.

"Kylaxie!" He called out to the girl, drawing her attention, "I love you… I always will." He grinned softly before turning his back to her, and taking two steps away, they were gone. He couldn't remember a thing.

Ansem stood there with a heavy weigh on his chest. Stopping in his path, he glanced over his shoulder to see the same girl from earlier sitting on the floor, and balling her eyes out.

"Don't leave her there…" A voice in his head told him, and as he turned to walk back, he saw a little blond girl kneeling beside her. Nodding, he knew that she would comfort her.

Dynexys sat there with Xigbar, talking and laughing. Kissing, and hugging.

"So have you been a good girl?" He asked with a grin.

Quirking a brow at the man, the two started to laugh again. Dynexys quirked a brow as she saw Kylaxie and Namine walking back to where they were seated before.

"Hey, it's Kylaxie!" Xigbar grinned wide at the girl.

Looking to the Violet eyed girl, she shook her head then tapped her wrist indicating that her time left was limited.

Turning to Xigbar, Dynexys pulled him into a tight embrace, "Promise me you wont forget…" Dynexys muttered under her breath before placing her lips roughly against Xigbar's. Sitting there in absolute bliss, Dynexys let her arms snake around the man's neck. Grinning as she felt his arms wrap around her waist, she tightened her grip. Pulling away slowly, she grinned at the man.

"Wow…" he chuckled, "Not even a first date." He smirked.

Dynexys laughed and shook her head, "What?" She asked chuckling lightly.

"I've known you, what… Not even a day?" He asked with a grin as he leant in once more.

Placing a hand on his collar bone, she quirked a brow at the man, "B-Braig…?" She asked with the signs of pain on her features.

"Yeah, who else would it be." Braig laughed grinning Xigbar's cocky grin down at the girl.

"Don't smile like that…" Dynexys muttered. "You don't have the right…" She nearly snapped. Rising to her feet, she rushed over to the two girls.

"Why didn't it last?" The black haired girl asked glaring viciously down at Namine.

"We need Heartless, it's the only way they'll lose their Hearts again." Kylaxie stated as she stared back in the direction she had just come from with Namine whilst Dynexys stared at Braig's back.

"Let's do it…" Dynexys nodded in approval.


	10. Run

((Yes, this is a songfic chapter))

Take a look around now

Tired pictures lying in the frame

Memories I've kept

Of so many yesterdays, gone away.

Dynexys sat in the lounge waiting for word on whether or not the Heartless succeeded at reclaiming their hearts once more. Gazing at the many framed pictures of Organization members, she couldn't help but scoff at the fact that it caused all of them pain to remember all 'the good times', yet they kept them as reminders non-the-less... Shaking her head, she scanned her gaze over the photo's. Grinning softly she let herself remember each of the moments captured on film. With a sigh, she placed one of the frames face down, hiding the photo of herself and Xigbar having a water gun fight. Rising to her feet slowly, she left the room.

I don't hear a sound now,

Is it cold out like it is here?

I think its time for me to go now,

Ain't nobody gonna hold me down.

The halls were silent. There wasn't a soul in sight. Thinking of returning to Hollow Bastion for the sake of seeing the man again, she attempted to shake the idea from her mind. Kylaxie had sent the Heartless only half an hour ago, and it was pointless to got looking for the man in the dead of night only to freeze in the cold. She wondered if Braig would hold her if she showed up shivering… Xigbar's memories had left him mid-kiss, so she doubted he'd turn down a hug…

Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes at the idiocy of her own thoughts. He wouldn't mind, but she would. It's not Xigbar…

I wanna run away from here

And from this broken heart

Run til the wind dries up my tears

I wont be turnin' around no more.

Gritting her teeth, Dynexys couldn't tell if she was anticipating or dreading their return. If she had a heart, it would be aching, but she doesn't so she gets to skip that constant weight on her chest as every day goes by without that scarred man. When Xigbar faded, she didn't react like anyone had expected. They knew that she would grow angrier, and more short tempered than she was when she first came to the Organization, but to not show any signs of sorrow at all?

One last look around now

Gather all the things I know I'll need

And leave regrets behind

Next defeat and disbelief.

If this didn't work… Dynexys was leaving… She couldn't stay here, and live as Xigbar's 'heir' with her head held high. She could act completely un-phased by the whole thing, but in the company of the select few, she couldn't bring herself to do so. With the castle so empty, and quiet, she was left to her thoughts more times than she would have liked. Though solitude was something she desired before the fall of the Organization, it seems that more changed than anyone really noticed.

She had already planned where to run to… Where to go in case they failed. Somewhere where she could start over. Somewhere where no one would know her name, or her past making it easier for her to forget…

Walking out the door now

Suddenly I can't breath

I really need to go now

And I ain't gonna slow down.

Walking out into the courtyard, Dynexys' breath grew heavy as the unfamiliar feeling of sorrow pressed down on her shoulders. It had been an hour now since the Heartless had gone off, and there was still no word from Kylaxie as to whether they succeeded in bringing them home. It was almost as if the little red headed girl were avoiding her now. It was as if the emerald eyed girl dreaded the thought of telling her the results. Quirking a brow at her own thoughts, Dynexys sat under her tree in waiting.

Kylaxie had found her here once, she could find her here again.

I wanna run away from here

And from this broken heart

Run til the wind dries up my tears til I'm far far away.

I wanna run away from here

And from this broken heart.

Opening her eyes at the sound of a door opening, Dynexys glanced over at the red haired girl who stared at her with wide blazing emerald eyes. Tilting her head to the side curiously, Dynexys rose to her feet slowly and couldn't help but shake slightly as Kylaxie took a nervous step back.

"Did it…" Dynexys dared to speak even as her voice shook more than she did, "Did it work?" She asked with an earnest glance.

Slipping to her knees, Dynexys brought her fist down to the moss coated stones beneath her as Kylaxie shook her head, hanging it in either shame or despair, Dynexys couldn't tell which was showing most on the girls features. She didn't dare look at her. She had given Kylaxie the 'ok' to unleash the Heartless, so she wasn't entirely to blame.

"Dynexys…" Kylaxie muttered drawing the girls attention, "Braig and Ansem are…" She paused staring at her feet, "Braig and Ansem are dead…" Kylaxie murmured loud enough for the Violet eyed girl to hear.

Finally I feel the warmth of the sun

Finally I feel I can't get there without anyone

And every step that I take, lets me know I'm gonna be okay

Feels like fallin.

Getting to her feet, Dynexys started to run, and she didn't stop… She just kept digging each foot into the ground beneath her, forcing her forwards, faster and faster. Bursting through a portal to the exterior of Castle Oblivion, she walked to where Kylaxie sat so many weeks ago.

She now knew why the girl wanted to throw herself over the endless edge, only she wasn't filled with sorrow and regret… She was filled with Rage, and… regret… And an urge to send herself falling over the cliffs edge to start over, and forget all that ever happened.

Staring down into the darkness, she couldn't help but smirk. If she couldn't rid herself of the loving memories… She'd make herself forget them all…

…And so she fell…

I wanna run away from here

And from this broken heart

Run til the wind dries up my tears til I'm far far away.

I wanna run away from here

And from this broken heart

Run til the wind dries up my tears

I won't be turnin' around.

I wanna run away from here

And from this broken heart

Run til the wind dries up my tears til I'm far far away.


	11. Suicide is Painless

Don't ask me whyI've been caught in between the lightsDon't tell a lieTry to fool all the truth insideStop pretending it's not ruinedCause you're just wasting time

Kylaxie sat waiting for the verdict as to whether or not Xemnas and Xigbar would be coming back to them. She couldn't deny that she was a little more than eager to have them return. Once they found the rest of the Organization, they would do the same. True, their goals to get their hearts back would be thrown out the window, and by bringing them back they would be having them start over from square one, but they couldn't go one without them.

If worse came to worse they could always just tell them that the heartless had gone after them for the sake of familiar ground, and if that didn't work then she'd deal with the consequences.

Sitting up, she watched as a pair of shadow heartless came into her office bearing the news to their success. Slowly, he grin faded as the heartless departed without the men, and without the confirmation of their success.

I want no more tears on my pillowDon't want no more flowers at my doorDon't want no more crying at my window tonightOh no none of thatNo more coming back for more

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Kylaxie held her head in her hands as she body shook. They were dead… They killed the last remaining forms of them… they were gone, and there was no way to see any part of them again… It was all over. There was nothing left.

Nothing…

Trudging through the halls, Kylaxie wiped her eyes, and entered into the courtyard where Dynexys sat.

"Did it…" Dynexys dared to speak even as her voice shook more than she did, "Did it work?" She asked with an earnest glance.

Shaking her head, Kylaxie stared at her feet as she felt herself fill with regret. "Dynexys…" Kylaxie muttered drawing the girls attention, "Braig and Ansem are…" She paused staring at her feet, "Braig and Ansem are dead…" Kylaxie murmured loud enough for the Violet eyed girl to hear.

Watching as Dynexys ran off, Kylaxie turned to walk back to her rooms.

You're what I needBut your walls I just can't defeatAnd you cut so deeplyNow my heart needs some time to healStop denying there's no reasonCause my ties have come undone

Stopping in her path, she let herself lean against the wall and slip to the floor sobbing. She couldn't do it anymore. No matter how she told herself that she'd make it through all this, she knew that she was just bullshitting herself. She was falling apart, anyone could see it.

Pulling herself to her feet, she stared down the hall. All she needed was that little extra push to forget the man, and the Organization entirely.

I want no more tears on my pillowDon't want no more flowers at my doorDon't want no more crying at my window tonightOh no none of thatNo more

Opening a portal, she walked through. Coming out in Vexen's lab, she looked around for Utadixia. No sign of the girl. Walking to the cabinets, she began to rummage through the different vials. Wiping her cheeks dry, she pulled out a vial with a clear pale blue liquid. Hearing Utadixia's footsteps, Kylaxie rushed out of the room with the vial at hand.

I gave you all I've gotDown to the very last dropI gave you all of meI can't help falling out of loveDon't want no more tears on my pillowDon't want no more flowers at my door

Slipping out of her portal, Kylaxie came out in her rooms. Sitting in her chair behind the desk, she placed the vial on the surface in front of her. Staring at the liquid, she took a few deep breaths before picking it up once more. Clutching it tight in her grip, she popped off the lid, and tossed it onto the desk.

I want no more tears on my pillowDon't want no more flowers at my doorDon't want no more crying at my window tonightOh no none of thatNo more coming back

Touching the vial to her lips. She tipped her head back slowly, and shuddered as the cool liquid ran down her throat. Keeping her head back, she let out her breath. Smiling softly, everything started to go black. Arm slipping from her armrest, the glass vial slipped from her fingers hitting the hardwood flooring. All feeling left, and so did the pain.

The way you held me downYou held me to the groundYou never understandNo more coming back for more


End file.
